Ángel
by Tinta de Luna
Summary: ¿Los sueños se pueden volver realidad? Oneshot/songfic. Por cambio de cuenta vuelvo a publicarla.


**Ángel**

Por Tinta de Luna antes Sara Haskell

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, al igual que la canción "Ángel" es de su respectivo autor. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, producto de mi loca imaginación. No demandas, por favor. Gracias._

Una soleada tarde y con un clima excelente no podría ser desperdiciada por nadie. Los jardines se encuentran repletos de estudiantes sentados bajo la sombra de algún árbol o cerca del lago, aventando pedazos de tostada al calamar gigante.

A excepción de Hermione que prefiere pasar la tarde en la sala común leyendo un libro o repasando las lecciones que considera de importancia para los EXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas).

-En serio, Hermione ¿No quieres ir con nosotros?, el día esta maravilloso- invitó Harry.

-Sí, Cho y Lavander van también, podrías charlar con ellas mientras jugamos quidditch- dijo Ron y es que desde hace unos meses Ron y Harry andan de novios con Lavander y Cho respectivamente y aunque a Hermione no le faltan pretendientes, ella siente algo muy especial por otra persona pero que es que no se de cuenta.

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí estoy más a gusto y puedo tejer más gorros para los elfos- respondió Hermione que aun sigue con la idea del P.E.D.D.O.

-Hermione, no puedes desperdiciar un día así por tejer gorros para los elfos que no quieren ser liberados, vamos compréndelo ellos son felices así- contestó Ron ante la posición de Hermione.

-Digas lo que digas yo seguiré haciendo esto y mejor váyanse antes de que se arruine su tarde- dicho esto Hermione les dio la espalda.

-Como quieras, Hermione- ambos se marcharon por el hueco del retrato de la señora gorda.

-De que me sirve estar tan cerca de ti, si estás tan lejos de ser para mi - Hermione se paró frente a la ventana donde puede ver a Ron y Harry en compañía de sus novias, olvidando por completo el libro y los gorros para los elfos domésticos.

_**Aquí estoy, tú también**_

_**Aunque sea en la imaginación**_

_**Baby. Esta vez quiero ser la luna**_

_**Llena que te espera y te ilumina**_

_**Como amiga te he sido fiel**_

_**Ahora te llevo en la piel**_

_**Se que no va suceder pero**_

_**Lo puedo soñar.**_

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Hermione sin poder contenerlas. Cuando sintió pasos detrás de ella y una mano le tocó el hombro sobresaltándose.

-Tranquila…Otra vez llorando por él- dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga, tratando de consolarla.

-No…yo…sólo…- se trató de excusar Hermione.

-No mientas Hermione, no es la primera vez que lloras por él porque no le dices lo que sientes- sugirió Ginny al ver la profunda tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Qué puedo decirle? No sirve de nada- dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas.

-Entonces porque no lo olvidas, eres guapa Hermione a más de uno le gustas- Ginny se sentó frente a Hermione.

-No es fácil, estoy enamorada de él, desde el primer día que lo conocí- Hermione tomó uno de los gorros y comenzó a tejer.

-Entonces lucha por él, hazle saber que es especial para ti- aconsejó Ginny como toda una experta en problemas del corazón- Tal vez el sienta lo mismo por ti pero como los dos son tan necios no se quieren dar cuenta.

-Pero tiene novia y se que la quiere- admitió Hermione dejando el tejido a un lado.

-Tú eres mejor que ella, no puedo creer como se fijó en esa, es tan arrogante y creída- contestó Ginny un poco molesta.

_**Te digo**_

_**Solos los dos**_

_**Como el aire que esta**_

_**Flotando**_

_**Libre en la inmensidad**_

_**Oigo tu voz**_

_**Sueño contigo y eres mi ángel**_

_**De paz déjame volar a tu lado**_

_**Yo por siempre quiero estar**_

_**Tus alas me llenan el**_

_**Alma.**_

-Bueno es hora de hacer los deberes, el profesor Snape nos encargó una larga redacción de los diferentes tipos de antídotos- se levantó Ginny con muy mala gana.

En cuanto Ginny salio, Hermione volvió absortarse en el libro. Cuando por el hueco del retrato de la señora gorda entra Harry.

-Hermione- pronunció Harry sentándose a un lado de ella y Hermione trato de ocultar con el libro su rostro.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó el chico al quitarle el libro de la cara y al verla llorando un ataque de rabia le recorre el cuerpo- Otra vez Malfoy te dijo algo te juro que al verlo le voy a romper la cara.

-No fue Malfoy- pronunció en voz baja Hermione.

-Entonces ¿Quién?

-Tú- respondió una voz a espaldas de Harry- No pongas esa cara Hermione es mejor que se de cuenta.

-¡Ginny! No tenías porque decirlo- exclamó Hermione enojada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te la pasas llorando por él, que te duele verlo cerca de la tal Cho? y ¿Acaso no es cierto?-

-¿Es verdad Hermione?- preguntó Harry viéndola a los ojos.

Hermione no soporto la mirada de Harry y subió corriendo las escaleras al dormitorio de las chicas.

_**Tu sueño de amor**_

_**Lo llevo en la piel**_

_**Ser sólo amigos no es fácil de ver**_

_**Despertar es un dolor**_

_**Si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero**_

_**Y aun espero**_

_**Como amiga te he sido fiel**_

_**Ahora te llevo en la piel**_

_**¿Cuándo se va a terminar?**_

_**Ó**_

_**¿Cuándo se hará realidad?**_

-¿Qué esperas? Habla con ella- Ginny empujó a Harry hasta el dormitorio de las chicas.

Harry giró la perilla y entro al dormitorio muy nervioso, y vió a Hermione sentada en la cama, Harry se acercó.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Tú siempre quisiste a Cho, siempre lo admitiste, hasta le pediste que sea tu novia- Hermione le dio la espalda a Harry- Yo no tenía oportunidad y no quería que nuestra amistad cambiara por eso.

-Si lo hubiera sabido antes, Hermi, yo te quiero en verdad- Estas palabras la hicieron llorar otra vez, pero esta vez de emoción.

-Harry….- Pronunció débilmente.

-Si estaba con Cho es que me sentía culpable por la muerte de Cedric y Cho solo habla de él, no creo que en verdad sienta algo por mí- La tristeza se hizo notar en Harry.

Hermione se acercó lentamente, lo miró a los ojos y sus labios se unieron a los de él, en un tierno y largo beso lleno de amor.

_**Tanto miedo tengo de perderte**_

_**Tanto miedo de no verte más**_

_**Aunque eres mi amigo**_

_**Para mí eres algo más**_

_**Este bello secreto**_

_**Mi corazón guardará**_

_**Y era contigo.**_

-Vamos Hermione despierta, ya es hora de ir a Hogsmeade- dijo Ginny sacudiendo a Hermione que aún sigue dormida.

-Yo también te quiero, Harry- susurra Hermione entre sueños.

-Otra vez soñando con él- exclamó Ginny saliendo del dormitorio.

Hermione levantó aún medio dormida, dándose cuenta que todo fue un sueño y aunque tuvo un final feliz eso fue solo un sueño…

**FIN**

¡Gracias por leer esta historia! Aunque no me gusta para nada Belinda, la letra me pareció la apropiada para la historia (je je je un momento de locura mayor), esta historia fue escrita hace mucho tiempo como 5 años, así que también le tengo un cariño, aunque sé que no es muy buena, pero a mi me gusto el resultado en su tiempo.

**=Tinta de Luna=**


End file.
